discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Farhara
Farhara '''is a colony created by a group of West Bortland soldiers following the nuclear strike in the Bortland area. It gained international attention after conquering a string of other colonies and tribes including the Esi, Aliri and New Bortland colonies as well as the Ja-ik tribe. Origin During the closing phase of the Bortland Conflict in November 1982, around six hundred West Bortland soldiers abandoned their posts and moved 100km southwest to establish a makeshift colony. When the blast occurred in December, thousands of refugees and soldiers alike flocked to create their own colonies or join the growing Farhara. History '''Continuing expansion and Tosami War (1985-1992) The Farharans continued expanding in the late 1980s, while also fending of Stadaconans until Stadacona's eventually demise in c. 1987. Thyroid cancer became a massive killer within Farhara and the other tribes, eventually leading to their main enemy tribe Sil invading their close ally, Tosami, which had been weakened by the cancer epidemic. S. Turke Ydir, the then ruler of Farhara, made the call not to aid Tosami, but to set up a border wall halfway into the wartorn tribe to stop the Sil once they reached that point. Jeric Nocula, the leader of Tosami, surrendered to Farharan forces and Farhara claimed almost half of Tosami, stopping the Sil dead in their tracks. The Tosami War resulted in a military stalemate between Sil and Farhara, with each side agreeing to keep to their own side of the wall. Ydir's death and Sudout collapse (1993) During the Tosami War in November of 1992, Ydir had remained reclusive, a stark change from his usual eagerness to be at the front of every battle. Many in the tribe speculated that he too had come down with a sort of radiation cancer. In the spring of 1993, Ydir publicly declared that he had "a sickness", most likely cancer. Before dying, he named Njara II, the now fully-grown son of Njara, as his successor. Ydir died sometime around July. Njara II's reign saw the end of the relationship between Farhara and the Sudout and Eradao tribes, as the Sudout's constant warring with the Tassan and Sil tribes had left them weakened and vulnerable to invasion by either enemy force. Despite many pleas for help, Njara II refused to help Sudout, leading to their eventual collapse and reformation under Eradao, eventually being renamed to the Sudout-Eradao tribe, which would have no contact with Farhara. Conquest of Tassan and First Farhara-Sil War (December 1993-July 1995) Tassan, also weakened by the rapid spread of cancer, eventually fractured, originally agreeing to fall under the Sudout-Eradao tribe, though when Sudout-Eradao forces began to make their way into Tassan, they were intercepted by Sil soldiers, where they fought to take control of southern Tassan. Records after these events become spotty, though it is known that at some point in early 1995, Farhara invades Sil for the first time since the fall of Esi, leading to a war between the two that lasted for four months. Gradual decline and Second Farhara-Sil War (1995-present) It is known that at some point in 1996 to 1998 Njara II died and was replaced by Georg Krimado. The last accurate map of the irradiated territories was drawn out by NDF scouts in August 1998, showing Farhara owning around three quarters of the land. Sometime in 2002 the Second Farhara-Sil War began, and it is believed to still be occuring.